


Testing other ways

by Luffymarra



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra
Summary: The Thorian needs Ashley's 'help' to test new knowledge.





	Testing other ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanwenmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/gifts).



> For Spec Req! I hope you enjoy it! Betaed by the wonderful, BardofHeartDive

“Shepard, I don’t like this, feels like we’re being watched,” Ashley warned, her eyes swinging toward the other woman. For a moment Ashley stared at Shepard, then quickly shook her head and brought her weapon up, her eyes now sweeping the area.

“I know, and I don’t like it either. If it was the Geth, they would have attacked by now, since they’ve shown little restraint up until now. They’ve been the ‘attack targets on sight’ type of enemies. Maybe Wrex is scaring them. Krogan are an intimidating race.” Wrex snorted, casting an amused look Shepard’s way, before moving to take point and continue through the underground rooms they were clearing. When Shepard looked her way, Ashley tried to give her a small smile, before motioning Shepard on.

She looked around one more time, the feeling of eyes on her growing stronger the further the other two got ahead of her. Not liking that, Ashley moved to follow, when a booming crack echoed around her. She froze in place, seeing the other two doing the same far ahead of her. They were turning to come back, when she felt the ground suddenly heave under her feet, knocking her off balance, and collapsing under her. She managed to hear Shepard yell her name, but several glancing blows off the walls disoriented her and she couldn’t even scream as she fell further down the hole.

She wasn’t sure how long she fell when she landed on something soft and squishy. Her sight was swimming from the earlier blows, but she could make out huge vines in the light coming from the hole above her. She noticed that there was a sweet smell to the air that seemed to grow stronger the longer she sat there. She placed a hand to her spinning head and tried to reach for her medi gel but could do nothing as blackness edged in on her vision and she passed out.

****************************************************

Ashley groaned, her head was swimming, and she wondered just how many drinks Alenko had talked her into last night. She went to place her hand to her head and realized that something was holding her arms above her head and that she could feel cold stone pressing against her entire body. Her eyes snapped open and looking down at herself, was horrified to realized that her armor and under armor were gone. She was lying on the ground completely naked! Craning her still spinning head back she could see some sort of vines holding her arms to the floor.

Forcing herself to calm, she looked around trying to figure out where she was, and if there was a way to free herself. She could tell that she was in a very large room, gently glowing moss covering the walls, but she couldn’t see either her armor or her weapon. She quickly realized that this couldn’t be the same cave that she had fallen into. She could remember seeing light coming from the hole in the ceiling and landing on squishy vines, but here, even with the glowing moss, the ceiling was shadowed and dark, and except for the vines around her arms there was not another vine in sight.

“Greetings, flesh, you have finally decided to awaken.”

Ashley looked around wildly, trying and failing to spot the source of the voice that echoed all around her.  

“Who’s there?! What do you want?!” Ashley yelled, struggling to pull her arms free to defend herself and failing.

“I am the Old Growth. I have lived on this world longer than any species you know has even lived. I have seen countless flesh blink into existence, and just as many blink out. I awake to learn, find flesh to tend to the New Growth and then sleep again. I awoke, when new flesh began to walk on the surface once more, flesh like you, flesh that named me The Thorian.” Down from the ceiling dropped an alien like nothing Ashley had ever seen. Its body was shaped like the larva of a bug attached to huge vines coming from the walls. It had five thick tentacles hanging from what she thought might be a mouth, and many, many more smaller tentacles hanging from under its body.

“I was given many of their flesh, so that they could study me. I have used pain for longer than you could comprehend, to control the flesh that I would have tend the new growth but have found that it is not always fully effective in getting them to do my bidding. When Saren came, he left me one of his flesh in exchange for the knowledge I held of a species long since gone from this world. I made that flesh part of me and extracted the knowledge from its limited mind. In that knowledge I have found what may be a more effective way to control my thrall, but I must be sure that it will work, and how far it will allow me to gain access to a flesh’s mind.” Ashley watched as the Thorian lowered itself closer to her. It hovered over her and she felt dread slowly fill her chest, when its tentacles began to brush against her skin.

“You are of the same flesh as my current thrall. You shall have the honor of testing if the knowledge rings true, and if _pleasure_ can truly control better than pain.”

“You’re out of your mind!” Ashley shouted, kicking at the tentacles near her legs, and pulling even more franticly to free her bound arms. The Thorian laughed and quickly wrapped several of its small tentacles around her legs, holding them immobile. Two of its main tentacles wrapped around her arms and lifted her now freed arms enough so that a tentacle could wrap around her chest and another around her waist.

“Your resistance is foolish. You will soon be fully mine,” the Thorian told her, while it lifted her body fully off the ground and closer to its body.

“I’ll never obey you!” Ashley tried to wiggle free, but quickly realized that she couldn’t move anything except for her head, fingers, and toes. “Shepard will come for me!”

“The armored flesh? I do not fear it. This place is hidden deeply underground, and while you hold feelings for it, can you say the same for the armored flesh? I can feel it desires another. I can feel that you know this as well.” Ashley turned her eyes away at the truth in the Thorian’s word. She knew that Shepard cared for Liara more than her. She had even spied them kissing and heard moans coming from Liara’s room on more than one occasion. She also knew that the mission took priority over everything. She didn’t want to believe that Shepard would leave her, but if trying to find her jeopardized the mission…

“She’ll find a way to rescue me.” Ashley said, though she wondered who she was trying to convince herself or the Thorian.

The Thorian didn’t answer her, and it took her several minutes to notice that the tentacles holding her were growing shiny in the light from the moss. She wasn’t even sure that she was seeing things right, until she could feel a dampness against her skin where the tentacles held her body. She watched several tentacles with long hair like feelers, move toward her and they slowly moved over her body, spreading a sap over her. Where the sap was rubbed her skin started to feel warm and tingly. The tentacles seemed to pay special attention to her breast and the back of her neck. The more the sap was rubbed into her skin the more sensitive it became, and she bite her lip to stop the gasps and whimpers building in her throat from escaping.

“Now, now. Don’t hurt yourself,” the Thorian admonished, one of its tentacles circling her mouth, spreading sap along, until she released her lip. It continued to coat them, until she pulled her head away, and reflexively licked the sap off. She was surprised to find that it tasted sweet and horrified to find that the more she swallowed the more she wanted. Warmth started to work through her. She bit her tongue to stop herself from asking for more and could feel the Thorian laugh at her.

The tentacles wrapped around her chest and waist turned over and suckers she had been unaware of began to pull in waves at her skin. The one around her chest extended to wrap around her neck and she felt her body shudder when the suckers settled at the hollow of her throat, her pulse point, and the nap of her neck.

She mewled and threw back her head when the tentacle began to suck at all three places at once. Her neck had always been very sensitive, but the sap seemed to make it even more so and it was sending waves of pleasure straight to her core. She watched three tentacles with heads like Venus flytraps move down and two of them nipped and tugged at her ears, while the third one clamped over her nipple, twisting and tugging. Another tentacle with short, sapcovered feelers, wrapped around her breast kneading and flicking her nipple when the other tentacle let go of it.

She kept trying to bite her lip to cut off the whimpers and groans escaping her mouth, but it would stop her, a tentacle circling her lips and covering them with sap again and again. She soon realized that each taste of the sap was causing the fire slowing building in her gut to burn higher, and higher. She couldn’t seemed to resist having another taste each time her lips were covered, a part of her slowly becoming addicted to the taste. She closed her eyes, trying to think of anything but the ever-increasing pleasure building in her core, the fact that she could feel herself growing wet, that she wanted…

“Open your eyes, and keep them open,” the Thorian ordered, and her eyes slowly opened, and she found herself staring up at the creature, realizing that she could see more details then before, like the cave had gotten brighter.

Her head was pushed forward, and she saw a hollow tentacle cover her other breast, sap gushing from it, making the nipple and skin burn pleasantly with over sensitivity. She whined when it squeezed. At the same time the other tentacles sucked, kneaded, and tugged, shooting lightning pleasure down to her core, stocking the fire ever higher.

She watched the tentacle around her waist attach a sucker over her navel, pulling on it, while the tip messaged lower and lower toward her pussy and more Venus tentacles lowered to nip at what they could reach of her inner thighs.

For a moment, the pleasure and a sudden need for more overwhelmed her mind and her legs started to fall open, but quickly she came back to herself, and pressed her legs together as much as possible. Ashley admonished herself, reminded herself that she didn't want more, that she wasn’t enjoying this, that she hated it!

“Do you truly, flesh? I can see that your temperature is rising, the beat of the blood through you is rapid, and the sounds you are making, all of which match the knowledge I took from the flesh Saren gave me. You are enjoying this immensely,” The Thorian said, smugness dripping from its tone. Ashley glared up at the Thorian, a small part of her mind noting that the light had increased again. “Perhaps it is time that I allowed you to experience _more_.”

Ashley didn't have time to ask what it meant, when the tentacles around her legs forced them apart and bent them up toward her chest. She tried to fight, but felt her breath freeze in her chest when she realized that a growing part of her wanted the creature to continue, and that she wasn’t fighting like she had been in the beginning. The Thorian tilted her upper body, so that she could clearly see several smaller tentacles move to part the lips of her pussy, and she felt still more pull apart her ass cheeks. She made a brief noise of denial when two filament covered, sap dripping tentacles waved in her face, before they moved down and swept slowly but firmly over her pussy and the crack of her ass, leaving a thick coating of sap behind.

She couldn’t stop the moan of relief, if she tried, and she could feel the sap causing her pussy and ass to send small shocks of pleasure through her, even without anything touching them. She saw the tentacle near her pussy open like a flower, and it pressed against her, the filaments lapping at her clitoris and labia, building the fire in her ever higher. The bliss slowly clouding her mind.

When two of the ‘petals’ dragged along her pussy to push inside, she could no longer to hold back her gasps and moans. Her body shook in ever-growing pleasure when the petals found and lapped at her g-spot. She had forgotten about the tentacle near her ass, until it slowly and carefully began to push in, the sudden stretch pulling a deep long groan from her, the sap coating her walls heightened the pleasurable sensation of the stretching, but it wasn’t enough!

She was so lost in the haze of pleasure that she didn’t even realize she had been begging for more until the Thorian’s voice cut through the fog shadowing her mind.

“More, flesh? Yes, I think it’s time to start the last phase.”

She whimpered in loss when the tentacles left her entrances, only to have her breath catch in her throat when two new tentacles descended. They were both large, one had a tapered ridge swirling around it, the other was covered textured bumps. The shirking part of her that had been resisting, screamed that she could never take them, that she should be fighting! The stronger, growing part of her, wanted more, wanted the burning that was building inside to end and quickly had her begging the Thorian to do it.

“Please, please, please. Do it! Please, it’s not enough!”

The Thorian’s laugh did not stop the ecstasy filled moan she let out, as it slowly pushed the two tentacles into her. The ridged one pushed into her pussy, where the edge of the ridge began to press against her g-spot, the pressure and pleasure increasing when it twisted to keep the ridge against that spot. While the other thrusted into her ass the bumps catching on her rim, and creating a wonderful, unique feeling along her walls, from the texture on the bumps.

Once they stopped, she could only pant, she had never been stretched so far, never felt so full, never felt the fire at her core burn so high. After a moment, they began to thrust in and out rhythmically, the one in her pussy thrusting in as the one in her ass pulled out. She could feel them rubbing against each other through her walls, but even now the creature teased her. Slowly pulling out and pushing in, releasing more and more sap into her, so that the fire inside her only built higher and higher with no end in sight.

“Please, I... not enough...I want…”

Ashley screamed with loss when the Thorian stopped all the tentacles at once, before one of the tentacles gripped her head and pulled it back so that she was staring straight up where its face should be.

“Do you want to finish, flesh? I will let you, but you must do something for me first.”

“What?! Please, anything! Just end the burning!” Ashley shouted, as she began to wither in the Thorian’s grip desperate for some form of friction.

“Let me in, flesh. Stop fighting me! Stop resisting my control! Let me in. Completely! Fully!”

“I...I... Yes! Please!” Ashley shrieked in surprise and ecstasy when all the tentacles came to life at once. Nipping, sucking, kneading harder than before, the ones in her pussy and ass were thrusting into her at a hard and furious pace. Her cries were cut off, when a tentacle shoved into her mouth, and it began to release mouthful after mouthful of the sweet sap, which she eagerly swallowed causing the burn under her skin to climb higher and higher. With each swallow, thrust, nip, her mind was overwhelmed with pleasure and she felt a bit more of herself fade, while an older foreign presence grew, until all she could see, feel, think about was the creature before her.

The Thorian suddenly pulled her arms back and pushed her chest upwards, lifting her closer to its mouth, causing the tentacles to thrust even deeper, moving her to the brink of orgasm, but not over.

“It is time, flesh. Cum!”

Ashley gave a muffled shriek of completion as her orgasm washed over her, the still moving tentacles drawing the pleasure out.

“Cum!”

She felt a second stronger orgasm hit her, the pleasure making her vision turn white for a moment, while the Thorian moved so that its mouth covered her chest, and she could feel something pushing into the skin between her breast.

“CUM!”

The third orgasm, overwhelmed her, and her visions began to darken, just as a sharp, sudden and agonizing pain came from her chest, causing her mind to shut down, and she fell unconscious.

***************************************************

Ashley jerked upright with a gasp, looking around her in confusion. When she looked up and saw the hole in the ceiling, everything came back to her. The ground had collapsed out from under her and she had fallen. Reaching up to her head, she realized that she was missing her helmet, and must have hit her head, judging from the throbbing headache she had, and the increased pain when she tried to touch the back of it. Looking around, she spotted her rifle, lying nearby the entrance to what looked like a tunnel just beyond it.

After using some medi gel, she slowly got out of the dying vegetation she had landed in, heading for the tunnel and picking the rifle up on the way. She was glad to see after a few minutes that the tunnel was indeed heading toward the surface. She didn’t know how long she had been unconscious and knew Shepard had to be worried sick. She paused at the thought and tried the communicator on her omnitool, only to realize that the thick rock around her blocked the signal. Deactivating her omnitool, she caught movement to her right, that had her quickly bring up her rifle and taking a defensive stance.

“No! Stop! Please! I’m not a Geth!” an Asari yelled, while slowly coming out into the open with their hands raised. “I’m Shiala, and I’m the reason the Geth keep attacking. They want to kill me because of the knowledge that I have.”

Ashley lowered her gun and after a moment mentioned for the Asari to come with her. It took them a while, and a few Geth run-ins, before they come across Shepard, Wrex, and Liara fighting, and everyone was relieved to be back together. Once they reached the safety of the colony, Shiala told them about the Thorian and how once Saren had the information he needed from it, had killed it to keep Shepard from being able to gain the same info. Shiala had run when they realized that Saren meant to kill them next, since the knowledge from the Thorian now rested in their mind.

Ashley breathed a sigh of relief when Shiala gave the knowledge to Shepard and they could finally return to the Normandy. Once on board, Shepard ordered her to see the doctor, and Ashley nodded knowing she need to make sure that fall hadn’t done some damage that she was still too keyed up to notice.

Later, once she had been given a clean bill of health, Ashley and most of the crew slept in the sleep pods. Suddenly her eyes opened and she activated a program on her omnitool that overrode the cameras, so that they were on a looped image. Exiting her sleep pod, she pulled off her shirt, and gently, lovingly pet the flowering vine that slowly raised up from her chest. She shuddered in pleasure when the roots moved under her chest, and a whispered voice echoed in her mind.

Going to the first pod, she opened it and one of the tentacles darted out and used a needle on the end to temporarily paralyze the person inside. While the flower opened and moved to cover the person’s face, causing them to breath in lungful of pollen. The needle broke off as the tentacle and flower pull away, and Ashley closed the sleep pod, before moving to the next one. She did this with each pod, until over half the crew withered and silently moaned in their pods. She stood there watching until, the last crew member fell silent and still, and her eyes fluttered closed as the Thorian’s satisfaction filled her mind. Slowly the flowering vine wrapped around her chest once more, before she opened her eyes, and pulled on her shirt once more. Moving she reentered her pod and deactivated the program on the cameras, and as she fell asleep, her true purpose was once more buried, until she could find more flesh to give to her Master.

  
  
  



End file.
